


StarChild's Maribat One shots

by StarChild15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild15/pseuds/StarChild15
Summary: prompt #643"You can't hate him for that.""But I can hate him for a lot of other reasons."
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #643  
> "You can't hate him for that."  
> "But I can hate him for a lot of other reasons."

It was a Friday afternoon when the argument took placed, Marinette returned to the Wayne manor after a morning with her friends. Walking into the main room of the household, the girl came face to face with her boyfriend and his father yelling at one another.

"I told you not to go alone, why do you never listen to me!" Damian hiss at his father. Stun for a moment, Bruce breaks at out of his stock," I'm the grown-up here, I don't need you to tell me what to do every five minutes, that's my job not yours!"

The son of the two scoffs before he speaks once again, "With how you act as if your life doesn't matter, I wouldn't think so."

"You know what, I wished Talia never dropped you of here. My life would be so stress-free without you!" Growls Bruce before Marinette saw his figure tense. Reaching towards his youngest, Bruce tries to loosen the pain, "Damian...I didn't-" the father did not get to finished as Damian talks over him.

"No, I perfectly understand Father. now if you excuse me, I will take my leave." Before Bruce could reply, Damian had already made his way up the stairs and out of eye view. Sighing Softly, the older man sits on the couch that he had just stood up from moments ago.

"Damian cares a lot about you Bruce, you know that right?" Recognizing the voice, the eldest Wayne does not bother looking up, but instead just nods his head. "I know you don't like being told what to do, but you need to realize his reasons for worrying." Looking up at the girl that not only stole the heart of his youngest but also brought his family back together and worked her way into all of theirs. "If I knew the reasons, I would have taken caution with what I said."

"For the greatest detective in Gotham you really are blind when it comes to those close to you." Hearing a small protest from the man, Marinette giggles softly.

Marinette takes a sit next the oldest of the two," Damian acts this way because he doesn't want to lose any more people he cares about. Not only did he lose his grandfather at a young age, but his mother abandoned him and handed him off to his father that he knew nothing off. You might not have known about how he feels but image yourself in his shoes. Meeting his father for the first time at the age of ten and mere few hours after his grandfather's death."

Bruce stares at the young girl in front of him, "I never thought of it that way. This whole time I thought Damian was just being guarded but instead he was showing he cared in his own way."  
"He might not say it up front, but he loves all of you in his own way, his just showing it in the way he has taught himself to do."

Shaking his head, Bruce groans, "I'm such a terrible father." "You’re not a terrible father, you just misunderstood the point. No family is perfect, but I suggest giving Damian some space," As the Wayne was about to complain, Marinette beat him to it. "Don't worry, I’ll go see how he is."

Once hearing those words, Bruce's body relaxes. "Thank you, Marinette." Simply nodding, the short girl stands to go look for her beloved.

No longer than five minutes later, Marinette stands in front of her boyfriend's drawing room, staring as the boy she has come to love tries to curl himself more into the couch he is currently on without trying to push the great Dane that is confronting him. 

"I think I got it from here Titus, why don't you go sniff out Alfred and beg him for some treats I made yesterday." Watching Titus's head bop up and down while barking, Marinette spots Damian's mouth curl up slightly before returning to his normal frown. 

Just as Titus leaves the room, Marinette knocks on the door, "Is it ok for me to enter?" after a slight nod, Marinette makes her way over to him and places herself next to the boy. Patting her lap, Damian takes the invitation and lays his head down. Feeling fingers tread through his curls that are usually packed under tons of hair gel, does he finally close his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" 

"My father decided to go to an abandoned building near the docks by himself. It ended up being a ambush, Father was left with two broken ribs, one broken nose, a concussion and internal bleeding." Sighing deeply, Damian continues," I told him not to go alone but he wouldn't listen. once he returned Alfred took care of his injurie's and I was sent to go change out of my suit." 

Putting two and two together, Marinette finishes for him, " Let me guess, you went to report back about your patrol but ended up fighting instead. " Feeling the nod, Marinette smiles curtly down at her lover. 

"I hate him..." He mutters.

"No, you don't." 

Sitting up to look at her, he shakes his head up and down, "I do, I hate him for saying such words to me, for not caring about himself, for not being in my life earlier."

"You can't hate him for that." "But I can hate him for a lot of other reasons."

The two stare at each other before Marinette looks down and takes the boy's hands into her own," Look, he messed up. It was in the heat of the moment. I know I was not the only one who saw the pain in his eyes once he realized what he said. Your father isn't perfect, hell, no father is perfect but that doesn't mean you get to hate him. Bruce has done a lot for you; I'm not saying you have to forgive him straight away."

Gently placing her hand on his cheek Marinette guides his face to look at her, "Just remember no matter how many fights you have, he is your father, and you are his son, and you will love one another until the end." "...How are you always right..." Laughing at his answer, Marinette joins they lips for a short kiss.

"You kind of have to be when you’re the Guardian of nineteen tiny gods."

Chuckling at his girlfriend's reply, Damian lies his head once again in the girl’s lap, closing his eyes, the boy tiredly asks a question. "Can we stay here for a little bit?"

after a quick kiss to his forehead, Marinette answers, "For as long as you need." 

Not long after, both teenagers were found by Alfred peacefully sound asleep.

"I'm glad you have found true happiness Mater Damian." Smiling softly at the pair, Alfred makes his way out of the room, leaving the couple to their slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any request let me know!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #623  
> "There it is. The grumpy face we all love."

“Why is it, that every time I come into the kitchen, you lot are always causing trouble.” Four bodies turn to the woman at the entry.

“Mari! How is my little cuddle-Bug!” Dick smiles anxiously at his sister. The other figures try to make their escape through the side door, only to be tug back to their spots. “Where do you three think you’re going?”

Laughing sheepishly, Jason stammers out an answer,” Nowhere sis, we were just trying to move out of the way.” Both Tim and Damian nod quickly at the excuse. Making her way towards the boys, Mari stops in front of her youngest brother, “How did you get wrap into this Dami? You are the most mature out of the four.” Ignoring the three cries of that sentence, Marinette barely hears what Damian replies with. 

“They bribed me with a new Katana…”

After shooting a disappointed look towards her siblings, Mari ruffles her other brother’s hair softly,” Why don’t you head to the bathroom and wait for me to help get that flour out of your hair while I deal with these dumbos behind me.” Quickly nodding, Damian leaves the room, leaving the adult Wayne’s alone.

“I understand you guys causing a mess but bribing Damian to join is to far. You three will be cleaning this kitchen all by yourself and will be banned from this room for a week, that includes no baked goods.” “But- ““No Dick. You are the oldest, you are meant to be a good role model to us. That means not making plans and dragging your brothers along with you, especially Damian and Tim.” Marinette turns to Jason,” And you, you-re the third oldest, take responsibility for your actions. I know I am the second oldest, but I cannot keep watching out for you all. I have a life to you know.” Looking down, Jason nods and mumbles a apologize.

Finally facing her second youngest brother, Mari shakes her head. “Tim, you need to stop over working yourself. You need to take more care of yourself and not worry about pleasing everyone, we love you for who you are. Remember that.” Watching her brother avoid eye contact, the second oldest sighs and reaches towards the boy. 

Kissing his head, Marinette puts her head on top of his and whispers into the mop of his hair, “I love you Timmy boy, you know, right?” Feeling a nod, the only blood daughter of Bruce Wayne pulls herself away.   
“Ok, you start cleaning. Once I am done with Damian, I’ll come help clean and maybe I’ll make some cookies after.” Before any of the boys could protest, Marinette had already left. 

All three look and one another before smiling, “Best sister ever.”

The Twenty-six-year-old quietly makes her way to the bathroom, spotting her young brother trying to wash the flour out of his hair does she make her presence known. “Come over here Dove, Let’s wash that out of your hair.” After Crouching over the tub to make sure his clothes don’t get wet; Mari starts working her way to remove the powder. 

Once all the flour was washed out of the youngest Wayne’s hair, the woman grabs a towel and softly dries the boy’s hair.

Pulling the towel away, Mari tries her hardest not to laugh at her sibling’s puffy hair. Marinette notices a frown on the thirteen-year old’s face and decide to tease the youngest of the two.

“There it is. The grumpy face we all love.”

Damian chuckles lightly at his only sister, “Thank you ukht.” “You are welcome shaqiq. How about we head back and help clean the mess our idiotic brothers have created and then you can help me make some cookies, sound good?”

Bopping his head up and down, the siblings make they way back to the kitchen. Both do not even notice Bruce walk past as they are talking amongst themselves; Bruce smiles gently at the pair.

‘I’m glad Mari’s here, I don’t think Damian would be as comfortable as he is without her here. Thank you, Mari-Bug, for being here for Damian and the rest of the boys. You’re the glue to this family.’ Bruce thought before taking one more glance at his second oldest and youngest laughing down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic words  
> Ukht- Sister   
> shaqiq- Brother 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! if you have any request let me know!


End file.
